Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Harry Potter Special
by AliceCullen3
Summary: Sequel to 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Vampire Diaries Special' and 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Twilight Special'. May want read them if you want to make things clearer but don't have to. Sammy and Lewis get a mystery package that take them and Sammy's sister, Selena, to another world. How will this all turn out for them all...


**Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Harry Potter Special**

Sammy was lying on his bed while Lewis sitting on the black leather sofa. Sammy and Lewis had come back last night. Lauren was picked up by Jamie whilst Grace had come to pick the boys up.

If you haven't read 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Vampire Diaries Special' or 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Twilight Special' let me sum up what happened.

Lauren, Sammy and Lewis had gone to America as Lauren saw something for her brother for Christmas. They made a rest stop in Mystic Falls where they met Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert. Elena helped them to get a taxi to take them to the airport. When they got to the airport, they headed off on a plane to Forks. There they met Jasper and Alice in the woods as Lauren had saw. They took them to meet their family. They hung out for a couple of hours before catching a plane back to England. That sums up what has happened so far.

Suddenly there was a knock on the trap door followed by a voice.

"Sammy there's a package for you and Lewis." It called.

"Okay bring it up then Selena." Sammy called down. The trap door opened and out of it climbed Selena Lewis, Sammy's younger sister.

Selena had light brown hair, green blue eyes, and like Sammy pale skin. She too was a Human Immortal or vampire in other words. She wasn't his sister by blood though only venom. She wore a dark blue checker shirt with jeans and blue plimsolls. Physically Selena looked to be 15 but she was really 176 years old but was the youngest in the family.

"Here we go." She said holding the package out for Sammy before walking back to the trap door.

"Wait; since you made an effort to come up here and give me the package, you can see what's inside it as well." Sammy smiled. Selena looked towards her older sibling with curiosity. This was actually the first time she gave him a package and she was a bit curious of what was in the package.

"Okay." Selena smile whilst moving to Sammy's bed.

Sammy moved over for her. Lewis also joined the pair on the bed. The pair watched as Sammy tore at the package which was very tightly wrapped. When he finally got the packaging off, in his hands was a cardboard box. He opened it and inside was what seemed like a golden pocket watch. Sammy clicked open the pocket watch before they suddenly disappeared and the golden pocket watch fell to the ground ticking away like normal.

Sammy, Lewis and Selena landed in what seemed to be corridor. It seemed be a stoned corridor.

"Ow, that hurt." Lewis groaned, slowly picking himself up. Sammy helped him up while Selena slowly walked down the corridor, taking everything in.

"I wonder where we are?" Sammy wondered aloud.

"An old castle." Selena answered.

"How did you know that?" Lewis asked, surprised.

"Well this place is made out of stone which people used to use in the old days. Also the structure makes it seem like a castle." Selena answered.

"You're good." Lewis said.

"Is there anyone here Selena?" Sammy asked.

"Yes, this way." Selena said pointing behind her.

To explain to you why Selena knows this is that some vampires can get gifts, Selena is one of those vampires. Her gift is that she can sense things at a certain distance. So it comes in handy when hunting and she doesn't want to use her main senses.

Selena lead the way through the corridors, it wasn't until they reached the stairs that something happened. They were heading up until the stairs started to move.

"What the hell?!" Lewis cried in shock.

"How's it doing that?" Sammy asked.

"Just ignore it; we have to just go up." Selena said continuing up the stairs.

The boys hurriedly followed close behind her, making sure she was always in their line of sight. They finally reached the top floor where they hurried down a corridor until they finally reached a wall.

"It's a dead end." Lewis said looking around.

"No, there are people here. They're behind the wall." Selena started to tap the stone, trying to find a loose one.

Sammy sighed before starting to pace. Whilst pacing he was hoping they could find people to help them. Suddenly a door appeared.

"Where did that come from?" Lewis asked.

"I don't know. One moment nothing was there and next there it is." Selena answered.

"Well let's see where it goes." Sammy said, pushing open the door. As soon as they as they entered over 20 sticks were pointed at them.

"What's with the wooden sticks?" Lewis asked.

"They're wands." A boy with glasses and messy black hair answered.

"Who are you and how did you find this room?" A girl with wavy brown hair asked.

"I'm Sammy Lewis; this is my little sister Selena and my best friend Lewis Rainbow." Sammy introduced.

"Also I have a gift to sense people. I sensed you behind the wall. Could you help us? We're lost and we don't have any idea where we are." Selena said.

"How did you get here then?" A ginger haired boy asked.

"Well um..." Lewis struggled to answer. Suddenly Sammy remembered.

"This watch! A golden pocket watch in a cardboard box. We got it in the post. As soon as I opened it we ended up here." Sammy explained.

"A golden pocket watch." The brown haired girl muttered to herself. "Where were you when you got this watch?"

"We were in my room in the attic. Selena brought the package up for me." Sammy answered. The girl nodded to herself.

"I'm Hermione Granger, this is Hogwarts. A school for witches and wizards."

"Cool!" Lewis exclaimed.

"Oh boy, first vampires, now witches and wizards." Sammy muttered to himself. However Selena heard him.

"_We're vampires too moron." _Selena told him in vampire so no one could understand them.

"_Yeah but they were different vampires though." _Sammy replied. Everyone was looking at the two siblings with curiosity.

"Will you please speak in English." Lewis complained.

"We were having a private brother and sister conversation" Selena answered in English.

"So where about is Hogwarts?" Lewis asked.

"In Scotland." The boy with glasses answered. "I'm Harry Potter."

"How on Earth did we end up in Scotland of all places?!" Sammy exclaimed.

"Something doesn't quite add up." Selena said to herself. "What's the date today?"

"It's the 16th of December 1995." Hermione answered.

"What?!" Lewis cried out in shock.

"But it was the 22nd of December 2012!" Sammy told them.

"You're from the future!" The ginger boy said in amazement.

"Yes and we have to find a way to get back there." Selena said.

"Okay guys, it seems that lesson is cancelled." Harry told the others. They all groaned.

"Well that means we can help these three get back home now." A dreamy looking girl said.

"Come on; let's see if the room of requirement has any books to help these three get back home." Hermione said.

Everyone then started to look through all the books. Selena and Sammy using their vampire speed looked through all the books quickly. It was then that the twins Fred and George found something.

"Hey guys, I think we found something." George said, putting the huge book on the table.

"What is it?" Selena asked getting closer.

"Is that the pocket watch you got?" Fred asked pointing at the picture.

Sammy had a close look at it before he recognised it.

"Yeah, it is. What does it say?"

"It says 'This pocket watch has the power to take people to a completely different dimension. However there is a way to get back, all you have to do is repeat these words and think of the place you were taken from.'" Hermione read.

"What does it say?" Lewis asked.

"It says 'Vade revertere ad magica' its Latin for 'Go back to magic'." Sammy said.

"I didn't know you could speak Latin." Selena said.

"I had a lot of free time in those days." Sammy told her.

"Until I joined the family." Selena smiled.

"Well you're much more fun to be around." Sammy replied.

"Anyway, all we have to do is repeat the words and think of the place we want to go to." Lewis said making sure he got it.

"Seems like it." George said.

"Okay thanks guys." Sammy smiled.

"Yes, we wouldn't have been able to do this without your help." Selena smiled at everyone.

"Well it was sort of fun I guess." Ron said.

"Okay then, we better get going then." Sammy said.

"Bye guys, it was cool meeting you all." Lewis said.

"Bye!" Selena said.

"Well it was fun helping you." Hermione smiled who had sort of enjoyed the challenge.

"Vade revertere ad magica!" Sammy, Lewis and Selena said together.

As soon as they said that, they were swept up in a ball of light.

_Even though I don't hang out with Sammy and his friend Lewis that was pretty fun. So this is the famous Sammy and Lewis adventure..._

**Please review and tell me what you think. Plus, come back tomorrow to see if they do end up back home.**


End file.
